


Purple Hyacinths

by zapatterson



Category: Blindspot
Genre: Angst, F/F, lol, the team reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zapatterson/pseuds/zapatterson
Summary: “You left me.” Patterson accuses.“I’m right here, just thought I’d give you some space.” Tasha explains.





	Purple Hyacinths

**Author's Note:**

> hi i literally wrote this in my hostel

Tasha is with Patterson at every moment. She‘s picking fresh flowers in the garden and there’s Tasha smirking at her, shaking her head.

“So particular about the flowers.” Tasha laughed, leaning against the garden door.

“They have to be the best ones.” Patterson chuckled back whilst crouching down picking another purple hyacinth. 

She hears Tasha walk over to her, careful to avoid the muddy areas.  
   
The blonde doesn’t look up as she feels soft hands running through her hair. She leans into it, letting herself smile as wide as she can, content with her surroundings. 

She eventually stands up, turns around to the brunette and leans into a soft kiss.  
   
Tasha hums low in her throat, threading her fingers into blonde hair yet again. She then takes Patterson’s hand that are free from flowers, pushing the other woman away a little to then twirl her around.

The sunlight shines down on both of them as they dance around their garden careful not to crush the flowers freshly picked in Patterson’s hand.

“I love you.” Tasha states

“I love you too.” Patterson smiles at her.

“We should head over before it gets too late.” Tasha softly kisses the blonde’s forehead desperate not to completely ruin the moment.

Patterson sighs, “yeah.”

They soon leave the garden through the back door and head to the car in the driveway.

Patterson opens the door to the back and lays the flowers carefully on the backseats before climbing into the drivers side.

Before she turns the ignition, the blonde turns to the Tasha, inhales slowly and looks at her sadly.

“Patterson...”

“I know, I know.”

“We talked about this, no tears.” the brunette reaches for Patterson’s hands and gives it a soft squeeze.

The blonde lets out a long breath, “yeah, it’s hard though.”

“I know, baby.” 

The pet name makes Patterson’s heart flutter ever so slightly but not enough to completely ease the nerves.

Tasha takes Patterson’s hand she’s holding and brings it up to the blonde’s chest where her heart beats.

“Do you feel that?” The brunette asks. 

Patterson bites her lip out of nervousness and nods slowly.

“You’re alive Patterson, you’re here.” Tasha crooks her head to the left slightly to look at the blonde, raising her eyebrows. “I’m here for you always, I’m here with you forever. I will never leave you.”

Patterson closes her eyes and takes in her beating heart under Tasha’s palm. 

“I love you.” The blonde says eventually.

“I know.”

Patterson feels something wet roll down her right cheek. She attempts to turn away before the brunette could notice but was too slow. Tasha reaches up and wipes the stray tear away.

“I’m sorry.” Patterson explains.

“Oh baby, you have absolutely nothing to apologise for, except for being late because you know Allie is going to fuss. She’ll have a million scenarios running through her mind.” Tasha smiled, attempting to lighten the mood.

“That’s true.” Patterson let out a light laugh before finally turning the ignition on and heading out of the driveway. 

The blonde fiddles with the radio station at the first stoplight out of anxiousness.

“Pick one babe and stick to it.” Tasha smirks.

Patterson just sticks her tongue out in response to the other woman whilst still changing stations. 

She sticks to a station playing Ed Sheeran’s ‘Photograph’ because the traffic light turns amber before she could skip to another channel.

Tasha just sits there chucking softly at the blonde’s antics. The rest of the drive was silent, both women knowing what lay ahead.

It’s not long before Patterson pulls into the driveway of the church and switches off the ignition. She releases her seatbelt and shifts in the seat turning towards Tasha who hadn’t said a word for nearly ten minutes. 

The brunette bites her lip, “You ready?” choosing not to face the other woman as she asks.

Patterson just rubs her right hand over her face, sighing audibly.

“Silly question.” Tasha answers herself with a apologetic smile at the blonde. “We’ve got this, you’ve got this. The quicker we do this, the quicker you can go back to avoiding everyone again.”

“I haven’t been avoiding everyone.” Patterson responds defensively.

“Yes you have. You’ve not responded to a text all week and you locked yourself in your lab the whole day yesterday.” Tasha turns her body to now face the blonde fully.

“Okay but everyone keeps acting like they’re walking around on eggshells around me.” The blonde fiddles with her fingers. “It’s not like I’ve been good company lately anyway. It’s never not going to be easy.”

“I know, I know.” Tasha leans over and places a soft kiss on Patterson’s forehead, in attempt to ease her worries. “I’m so proud of you though, for everything you’ve done achieved since. Leaps and bounds.” 

“I can’t believe it’s been a year.” Patterson inclines her head. “I can’t get it out of my head, the feeling of being useless and not being able to prevent it.”

Tasha places a finger under the blonde’s chin and lifts it ever so slightly so the two women are in eye-line with each other. “Listen to me. It wasn’t your fault, okay? You did everything you could and none of it was on you.”

A knock on the car window startles the blonde, making her jump slightly. 

“Hey, you’re late. You told us to meet at 4pm and it’s 5:12pm.” The muffled voice says.

Patterson opens her car door and is engulfed with a hug from Allie.

“Sorry, I wanted to pick some fresh flowers from the garden and got carried away.” Patterson explains before reaching to the backseat and reaching for the hyacinths and getting out of the car.

“They’re beautiful.” Allie smiles at the blonde. “The others are inside the church arranging the candles I don’t know if you wanna head over to the grave before coming in first?”

Tasha eventually gets out of the car as well, walking around and reaching for Patterson’s hand, assuring the blonde.

“Yeah I think I will.” Patterson replies.

“See ya inside.” Allie says before walking into the church.

Tasha and Patterson head to the gate by the side, entering the cemetery.

Patterson expertly weaves her way through the headstones, obvious that she’s visited countless times before.

They reach the headstone and Patterson sits down cross legged in front of it, Tasha following suit.

The blonde lay the flowers she brought in front of the marble, carefully propping them up.

They sit in silence for nearly 20 minutes, Patterson with her eyes closed.

“Do you know what purple hyacinths symbolises?” Patterson asks the woman sat beside her, opening her eyes to look at the flowers before her.

“No.” Tasha replies softly.

“Hyacinths were dedicated to the Greek God, Apollo and the many different colours mean different things. The purple ones specifically signify sorrow and forgiveness.” Patterson explained with a sorrowful tone, a single tear escaping down her left cheek.

Tasha placed a reassuring hand over the blonde’s leg, giving it a light squeeze. “You nerd.“ She jokes, wanting to so desperately to relieve the blonde of any guilt she felt.

They sit in silence again for 30 minutes or so before Patterson’ starts,

“It’s-“

“Hey Patterson,” the approaching figure shouts, interrupting. “You’ve been out here for a while.” 

The blonde looks up to see Jane in a black dress with a cut off shoulder, her pregnancy bump looking prominent.

She quickly wipes away any stray tears before lighting herself up from the ground.

“Oh no it’s okay, if you wanna stay out here, I don’t wanna rush you. We were just worried.”

Something in Patterson snaps, “I’m fine!” she snaps at Jane, “I wish you would all stop treating me like I’m going to break. It doesn’t make any of this any easier!” She lets out a exasperated sigh.

“Sorry-“ Jane starts.

“”No, no. I’m sorry I shouldn’t have snapped. I just, I really miss her and it’s just so hard.” Patterson explains.

Jane just shoots her a sympathetic smile.

Patterson traces her finger on the stone, following the engraving. “I miss her...” the blonde trails off. 

The blonde looks around and notices that Tasha’s no longer with her which doesn’t help the tears that coming rushing out, this time not bothering to brush them away.

She composed herself a few moments after and looks back at Jane, “I don’t wanna keep you, let’s go light the candles.”

Jane leads the way with Patterson trailing a few steps behind her, inhaling a long breath to pace her rapid heartbeat. 

Her right hand tingles a little to which she looks down and finds Tasha holding her hand again.

“You left me.” Patterson accuses.

“I’m right here, just thought I’d give you some space.” Tasha explains.

They walk into the church, met with everyone standing by the altar with a lit candle in their hand.

Kurt and Reade are both donned in black suits and white shirts, Rich in a black shirt.

Allie and Nas stand side by side, both in a similar black dress to Jane’s.

The blonde notices Keaton stood behind them, staring absentmindedly at the candle he holds.

Jane picks up a candle from the side bring one for Patterson too. 

The eight of them stand in a circle, Reade lights Patterson’s candle with his own, sending the blonde a soft smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes.

Kurt raises his candle, “For Tasha.” He simply states.

The rest echo him, raising their candles to the middle. All in their own thoughts of the brunette.

Patterson looks behind her to find Tasha sat in the back looking at them.

Tasha can’t help but be grateful for the humans she knew and was lucky to have when she was alive.

_In memory of Tasha Zapata ___

**Author's Note:**

> YALL THOUGHT


End file.
